3B Junior: Stardust Adventure/Henshin no Yuki! Jounetsu no Honoka!
Henshin no Yuki! Jounetsu no Honoka! (ヘンシンノユキ!ジョウネツノホノカ!/ Transformation of Courage! Passion of Honoka!) is Part II of the 3B Junior: Stardust Adventure. Where We Left Off Right after Syachihoko's concert in Nagoya a mysterious man disrupts the event. The girls discuss about him backstage and soon finds a strange woman from afar looking at them. They walk and way and are abruptly interuppted by their manager who shows them music is banned. Momoclo who is in Tokyo soon find themselves watching what seems to be a Takoyaki Rainbow flashmob. They eventually help them join in. Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku in Shibuya, Tokyo view the event and is also going on the case. Each group eventually goes back to their hotel and are meeting at Tokyo Tower the next day. Part II ~Early morning in front of Tokyo Tower~ ~Ebichu are the first to arrive~ Ayaka Yasumoto: Well..*yawning*..we're here.. Aika Hirota: Aye..I had a strange dream last night.. Mirei Hoshina: Me too..I saw some sort of mist come in through the door..and it called my name.. Riko Nakayama: What? I had that same exact dream! Kaho Kobayashi and Hinata Kashigawa: Same here! Rina Matsuno: There is something very strange going on here... Rika Mayama: We'll see when the others get here *thinking*... (After about 5 minutes the girls suddenly disappear some time before Team Syachihoko comes.) ~In a Black Subspace~ Kaho: G-Guys...? Rika: Whoa,where are we?! (They began yelling for help) Ayaka: This is no normal place~ (The girls have been stuck in here for 2 hours and was alerted to the sound of a snap* Aika: Who-who..wha-what is that?! Mysterious Voice: It's me...*comes closer* We're here to save you! Riko: That sounds like....Chiyu-chan.. Chiyuri Itou: That's right! *has a ball of light energy in her hand* Ayaka: CHIYURI! What is that! Kowai-desu ne! Chiyuri: I'll explain later, right now we need to go. Ebichu:Right! Yuzuki Oguro: There's a door this way *points to the left* (The girls take a trail left while Chiyuri lights the way) Hinata: There it is! *pulls on door* Agh it won't budge!! (Ayaka, Hinata, Yuzuki, and Rika try together) Yuzuki: It isn't moving! Chiyuri: Something isn't right...it worked when Honoka tried it... Honoka: *pulls on door and it opens with ease* ..... Everyone: What?! Yuzu Andou: Let's all move on and figure everything out later, hurry! Everyone else: Hai! (They run through the door but Team Syachihoko is unable to pass through a dark, invisible barrier) Mystical Voice: Syachihoko! It is time! It is time to for you girls to access your greater powers. Yuzu: Wh-what is this?! Haruna Sakamoto: ...Powers..? If we're aren't crazy....Chiyuri is the only one that has unlocked "powers". Mystical Voice: No. Akimoto Honoka also demonstrated hers at the door. Look at the door, it was made of the finest metals and alloys. You, young warrior have the powers of ferrokinesis. Ebichu: Get out of there! Hurry guys! (Syachihoko tries to listen to Ebichu and the Voice) Mystical Voice: You others have demonstrated them at some point or another. Akimoto Honoka, Oguro Yuzuki, Andou Yuzu, Sakamoto Haruna, Itou Chiyuri, Sakura Nao. Step forward. Nao: G-Guys..I don't think this is a good idea. Yuzuki: M-Me neither Nao-chan.. Honoka: *steps forward* Yuzuki: ...Honoka... Nao: H-Hono-chan.. (Yuzuki and Nao muster enough courage and stand side by side with Honoka) Mystical Voice: In your greatest forms, you will be known as Tekken, Mizumarinu, Jampu-Suneiku, Sanspaku, Aisufuri, and Zumu. ~Mystical Lights engulf them and they seem to change form~ Team Syachihoko: HENSHIN! II KURASHI! Aisufuri.jpg|Aisuhuri Tekken.png|Tekken JampuSuneiku.jpg|Jampu-Suneiku Mizumarinu.jpg|Mizumarinu SanSpaku.png|Sanspaku Zumu.jpg|Zumu :::::::::::::::::::: Tekken Honoka: Wh-what happened?! Ebichu: *shouting* Aisufuri Yuzu: W-we've transformed! ~Syachihoko mysterious is transported in an underground base below Tokyo Tower as well as Ebichu, Takoyaki Rainbow, and Momoiro Clover Z~ Tekken Honoka: YOU GUYS?! Sora Tsubasa Karen: ...You guys have obtained 3B Junior Idol form as well?! Kawatte Dosei Hinata: ...I don't remember transforming into this! I only remember Honoka and the other transforming and nothing else! It's all too confusing! Puranto Taitanu Momoka: You guys were transported in that place too?! With the weird voice?! Why is this happening?! Retan Kurasshu Towa: Yes, it seems all of us were! Space and time manipulation it seems..we need to figure out why this is happening to us...and why under Tokyo Tower...? ~Howaito Inu and the strange woman from Syachihoko's concert suddenly forms in the middle of the chattering~ Howaito Inu: Konnichiwa. Woman: Herro. (they transform into Akuma Inu and Yamisa and the dark energy forces each girl to de-transform) Akuma Inu: Heh heh 3B Junior: HUH?! (The girls began to transform into a purple mist and disperse in dangerous areas around the base) Yamisa: Heh, that was quick and easy. Those "2C Seniors" or whatever.. (Team Syachihoko is seen hanging by several ropes on top of Tokyo Tower, Ebichu is seen tied up in ropes on the edge of a skyscraper, Momoclo is seen hanging by ropes in the middle of Tokyo Tower and Takoyaki Rainbow on the edge of a higher skyscraper) Everyone: Help! Help! (Tons of people are gathering around watching and shouting) Akuma Inu: That'll finish the warriors..just one little nudge, and splat! Heh heh heh Yamisa: Muahahaha! Category:3B Junior: Stardust Adventure Category:Story Week III Category:XBoltBladerX Category:Story